Node devices in a mesh network connect directly, dynamically and non-hierarchically to as many other nodes as possible and cooperate with one another to efficiently route data from/to clients. This lack of dependency on one node allows for every node to participate in the relay of information. In wireless mesh networks, the participation of every node device in the communication of information across the wireless network can lead to spectrum flooding, where every device is broadcasting the same information on crowding the wireless spectrum and reducing the usable bandwidth for the communication of other information. Due to the nature of mesh networks, the more devices that are participating in the network the more bandwidth is utilized by the devices attempting to relay information between two non-directly linked devices. Therefore a need exists for reducing bandwidth utilization while relaying information across a mesh network.